


Across the World

by Maddiemichelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Powerful Harry, Soulmates, Take No Shit Harry, The Walking Dead Universe, Threesome - M/M/M, no one likes Lori, no one likes Shane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiemichelle/pseuds/Maddiemichelle
Summary: The world has ended and Harry has come into a powerful inheritance. He's looking for his soulmates.





	1. Chapter one

"Pup, you going to come down to the Great Hall for dinner?" Sirius asked from the doorway, looking at his son. Harry had been pushing himself further and further since the outbreak. Harry honestly saved them all. He was so powerful that he was able to put up wards all over the magical communities all over the world. It took a lot out of him for a few days afterwards so Sirius and Remus began to charge the communities a large fee for him to do that. His son didn't like that, though, but Sirius and Remus didn't care. They wanted him to have money once this was taken care of. His pup was now a very wealthy man and he would only grow richer. Not that it mattered right now, but still. 

Harry glanced up from his book and smiled at his papa. "Not right now, I'll have Dobby bring me something in a little bit." He said then returned to his book once his father left. 

Once he got what he needed from the book, he sighed and turned to a box that was setting in the chair by the fireplace. He finally figured it out. He finally knew how to make necklaces that he would infuse his magic into and it would keep the bitters away from them. It's taken him over two weeks to figure it out and now that he has, he could save many more people. He had a different spell for each necklace. He had ones for muggles only, a spell for magical creatures and a spell for witches and wizards. 

Harry took a deep breath and laid out necklaces on the floor. Some of them were girly and some of them were masculine and some were in between. He wanted to give people options. He gave a quick count and grinned to himself. He could do this. He could help save so many people. Muggle and magic. He had 600 necklaces in front of him and in the other boxes, he had hundreds of thousands more. He already did as much as he could for the magical world, setting up wards all over the world to keep the bitters out. With friends and family, he warded their homes for free. He didn't want them to have to leave their homes. Hell, he even went and changed all of the wards on the Potter Estates and all of the Black properties. He wanted to keep the elves safe and protected as well. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he put his wand down and held his hands out and began to softly speak. He closed his eyes and really began to chant, he poured every ounce of himself into what he was doing. Once he was done with those 600 necklaces, he moved onto the next batch. He wanted to get the magical community done first before he moved to the muggle community. He would eventually have to make millions but he would only be able to do that in the next few months. Something in him told him that he needed to head to America after his inheritance. He didn't know why, though, but he knew that he needed to. He was so caught up in his spell work that he didn't even hear anyone come in and he certainly didn't notice that blood was pouring out of his nose. 

"Cub!" "Pup!" Twin hollers broke Harry out of his trance like state.

Remus rushed over to his son and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and shoved it against Harry's nose and tried to stop the bleeding. "You're okay, you're okay." Remus repeated over and over as he tried to stop the bleeding. He noticed that Sirius left and knew that he went to go and grab Madam Pomfrey. 

Harry gasped quietly, becoming more aware of what was happening. He coughed and tried to pull away from Remus but his dad kept a strong hold on him. "Daddy's sorry, baby, so sorry. Madam Pomfrey is coming, papa went to get her." Remus murmured and pulled a slumped over Harry closer while still holding onto his nose. 

Sirius and Madam Pomfrey came rushing into the room with a worried Severus Snape following closely behind with his potions case. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Harry and took over for Remus and began to help the poor boys bleeding nose while Severus handed her a blood replenishment potion. She gave it to Harry and helped him get it down while she controlled the bleeding. 

Feeling a little woozy, Harry looked over at his fathers then glanced at his uncle. He tried to take in everyone's appearance but was having a lot of trouble doing so. His fathers were looking rather worried. His papa Sirius was holding onto his dad Remus' arm while his uncle Severus looked blank faced but Harry knew better. His uncle was very worried, all you had to do was look into his eyes to see everything: his concern and his worry, all of his fear for his nephew. He didn't even notice Madam Pomfrey talking to him. 

"What on earth do you think that you were doing, Mr. Potter?" She scolded. When she noticed him not responding, she turned his head so that he was looking at her. "Harry, Harry, look at me." She said and grabbed her wand and cleaned him up. 

Harry shook his head slightly and cleared his mind of the fog that started to settle in. "Uhh.. Well, I finally came up with a way to protect people. Muggles and magic folks alike." He said sheepishly. 

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at his nephew. "Pray tell, Mr. Potter-Black, what have you come up with? You've just drained yourself to the point where you started bleeding profusely. Nose bleeds are very dangerous."

"Yes, pup, please explain this to us. And what is up with all of these necklaces?" Sirius asked and came over to the couch and sat down. He smiled slightly when Remus sat down beside him and took his hand. 

Harry shrugged and leaned back into the couch before he took a deep breath and started to explain. "Okay, so I've been trying to figure out how to keep people safe, everyone. People in the magical community, werewolves, vampires, witches and wizards and whomever else isn't safe from these things. Also muggles. Especially muggles. At least we have magic, we have our wands to protect us and we have wards to keep them out. They don't. So I've been reading anything I could get my hands on, from the Potter and Black libraries. And I've finally found it. Ive just done several thousand necklaces for us and several thousand for the muggles." He looked at his family and bit his bottom lip before sighing. "Papa, dad, uncle Sev... after this.. I'm going to America. I don't know where yet but I am going. Something is telling me that I need to go." Harry looked at his fathers and scooted closer to them. "I also made this box. Two of them. They can hold very small items and they can hold large items. I runed them so if I need anything, you can give it to me that way. I'll be taking food and water and stuff like that, along with potions and salves with me but just in case I run out, I can get more." 

It was Remus who spoke first. "Well, cub. You're bloody amazing. I cannot believe how powerful you are. You're just as powerful as Merlin right now and when you come into your inheritance at midnight, you're going to be 10 times more powerful than him. I don't even think that he could do what you've already done." He said and stared at his son in amazement. He couldn't believe that this wonderful and sweet and loving and extremely powerful boy was their son. Sure, him and Sirius didn't make him and carry him for 9 months but he was still theirs. They've raised him for the past 5 years. 

Sirius reached over and pulled his pup into his arms and hugged him tightly. "We love you. We support you. We may not like it but we support you. I know that Severus will brew whatever you need and we will collect all the potions that we can find so that you can go. I'll get out the multiple compartment trunks so you can take many with you and shrink them. We want you to always be prepared. We will also get you weapons, such as guns and swords and any kind of knives. You will be prepared for anything and everything that comes your way."

Severus just looked at them all and took in the situation. His nephew had done something simply amazing. Bloody hell, the boy was going to be the most powerful wizard in existence. Generations of magic and possibly muggles will know what he's done. People all over the world will know the name Harry Potter-Black and it won't be because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. He will be known for being more powerful than Merlin and for saving the human race, both magical and muggle. 

"Uncle Sev?" Harry called out softly and glanced at his uncle, worried to look at him directly. 

"You foolish boy, of course I support you and will do anything and everything to help you. I'm not too sure why you're going to America, though." Severus said and raised an eyebrow when his arms became full of Harry. 

Harry buried his face into his uncles chest and inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down a little bit. He really hated being a lot shorter than everyone else. At 5'4, he always had to look up at people and he will always have to. He hated it but what could he do? "Thank you." He mumbled then pulled away before he grabbed a necklace and put it on Severus' neck and spelled it on, making sure that no one but himself and the person wearing it could take it off. He didn't want any accents or people doing something awful. He grabbed three more and put them on his parents and Madam Pomfrey before she left. Then he spelled one onto himself. 

"There, we are all set. Now I just need to get everyone here at school." Harry said and sat back down. He quickly checked the clock, it was almost 11 at night. Just one more hour to go before he would get his big power boost. Suddenly, he looked up and looked at his family. "Will it hurt?" He asked quietly. He knew that it would hurt at least a little bit, he could handle pain, but he was nervous as to how much pain he would be in. 

"Not gonna lie to you, pup. It's going to hurt a lot, especially with how much power you'll be getting. We'll be there, though. Nothing is gonna happen. It'll be over quickly." Sirius said and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and brought him close and gave him a big hug. 

Harry just closed his eyes and nodded. 

 

**************************************************************************

 

Harry was laying in the middle of his parents bed and his heart was racing. They had about five more minutes before midnight and he was scared out of his mind. He didn't know what was going to happen. Well, he knew, he just didn't know how painful it was going to be and it worried him. Everyone was there. His parents, his uncle Severus, Ron, Hermione, the Weasley's, several Griffindors, several Ravenclaws, a few Hufflepuffs, and even a few Slitherins. Most of the teachers were there and even the head mistress. It made his heart warm a bit, knowing that people cared. 

Harry heart the clock ding and he knew it was coming. He looked at his parents and uncle and gave them a soft smile before saying, "I love you." To them. 

10

Ding

9

Ding

8

Ding

7

Ding 

6

Ding

5

Ding

4

Ding

3

Ding

2

Ding

1

Midnight. 

Harry's head tossed back and he let out a blood curdling scream. He writhed around on the bed, tossing and turning, his body seizing up every so often. 

Remus, Sirius, and Severus stood around the room, just waiting for it to be over with. There wasn't anything anyone could do. They could only wait it out. After about 20 minutes, Harry finally stopped screaming and was able able to relax his body. Severus rushed forward and quickly ran a diagnostic exam, making sure that Harry was okay and nothing happened during his inheritance. He sighed in relief when everything came back okay. He checked Harry's core to see how much he inherited. To say that Severus was shocked was putting it lightly. 

"Well? How is he?" Sirius asked and walked over to his son's side and ran his fingers through Harry's thick, soft hair. 

"He's fine. He will probably be sleeping for the next 24 to 48 hours. I checked his core. And to say that he got a large power boost is to say the least. His power it-it's bloody insane. This will be talked about until the end of time. I cant believe that he is still breathing with how much his body just went through. That's why he's going to be sleeping for so long. Plus, that should have only lasted, at most, 5 minutes. Not the 20 that it did. Just let him rest." Severus said and pinched the bridge of his nose, fatigue finally settling in. 

"Severus, go take the guest room. We'll know if he wakes up. " Remus said and walked over to the bed and pressed his lips against Harry's forehead. "Love you, cub." He murmured as Sirius did the same. He took his husband's hand and walked to their bedroom, hopeful for a quiet night.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up and his mates are introduced

When Harry woke up, he felt like he had been hit by a freight train. His whole body ached, even his eyelids ached. His mouth felt like he had been chewing on cotton and he desperately needed water. He let out a low groan and tried to open his eyes when he felt a hand gripping his arm to keep him from sitting up. 

"Wha--?" He mumbled and opened his eyes slightly, trying to see who was sitting beside him. When he first opened his eyes, all he saw was a blurry figure but as he got used to being awake, the image became clearer. 

"Shhh, you're okay, pup. We're all there. Remus, hand me that glass of water." He brought the water to Harry's lips, letting him take small sips. "That's it. Not too much, I don't want you to get sick." He cooed softly. 

After Harry finished taking small sips of water, he started feeling better. He felt like he hadn't had anything to drink for a while. "What," He started to ask then started coughing. His papa brought the glass of water to his lips again, letting him drink more. Once the coughing subsided, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "What happened? How long have I been out?" 

Remus came over to the bed and sat beside his husband and smiled down at their son. He was so relieved to see him awake and talking. "Sweetheart, you've been unconscious for 2 weeks and 4 days. We weren't sure that you were going to wake up." He frowned and reached over and took Sirius' hand and laced their fingers. "When you came into your inheritance, we were uncertain if you were going to make it. No one has ever seen anything like that. The light that surrounded you was amazing. You lit up like a Christmas tree. I had to stop your father from touching you. When you didn't wake after the first 4 days, we started to fear the worst. We had someone from St. Mungos come and make sure that you were okay." He said softly and reached out and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. 

Harry nodded and slowly sat up with the help from his fathers. He cleared his throat and reached out and gave them a big hug. He hated worrying them. They had enough to worry about without him adding to it. "I'm sorry, dad, papa. I don't like it when you worry, I hate it even more when you're worried about me." Harry leaned his head against Sirius' shoulder. 

"Nothing to be sorry about, pup. We're always going to worry about you. Now, let's get off this subject. How are you feeling? You look so much better. You don't look as pale anymore. You finally have some color back in you." 

Harry grinned at his parents and pushed some of his unruly hair out of his eyes. "I-I feel amazing. Well, almost. My body is just aching a bit. I uh, I know why I was feeling like I had to go to the United States. My mates are in Georgia." 

Remus arched a honey colored eyebrow at his son. "Mates? How many?" He asked.

"Two. And they're older than me. And they're squibs." He said nervously. 

"Harry, it's okay. We figured that you were going to have more than one mate. And we don't care that they aren't magical. That doesn't make any difference to us. We promise." Remus said softly, knowing that his son was scared of their reaction. 

"What about uncle Sev? Do you think that he will care?" 

"He won't. He just wants you happy and cared for." Sirius said and lightly nudged Harry's shoulder with his own, letting him know that it was okay. 

"When I'm strong enough, I'm going to be leaving. I wanna make sure that I have everything before I leave. I'll be taking stuff with me, just in case I need something and I can get it quickly from you guys. I want to be prepared." Harry laid back down and got settled in bed. He had only been sitting up for a couple of minutes but it really tired him out. And quickly. He figured it would be another month to two months before he had enough energy to get him there safely. 

"Then we will get everything that you need. Severus will brew whatever potion that you need and we will get all kinds of guns and knives and even a few swords for you. I do not want you left unprotected. I know that you have these necklaces and bracelets to keep the biters away but if you find yourself in a situation, I want to make sure that you can get yourself out of it. We will also help you train before you go. I will not have you leaving this place without being able to protect yourself the muggle way." Sirius said seriously. 

Harry nodded and curled up on the bed, laying on his side. "Sounds good to me. But umm dad, papa... Before I leave, I want to check up on the Dursley's. I want to see if they are alive and if they want to be under my protection. I know that you aren't overly fond of them but I still feel responsible for them." He looked at both of his parents with pleading eyes. 

Sirius took a few moments before he said anything. "Well, pup, we will go. I don't want you going because you're still not at 100%. I'm not going to risk you. But for you, we will go and see if they would like some assistance." If they were still alive, he wanted to add but didn't. 

It took Remus much longer to say anything. He could care less if the Dursley's were okay. It would serve them right if they were now biters, walking around, looking for some human to feast upon. "Cub, you are a much better person than I am. After everything they did to you, I would leave them to be eaten." Remus said gruffly. 

"I'm okay with it now. I got out of there and I'm here with you two and I'm healthy and alive. But I thank you both for doing this for me. I know that you two don't want to do this, but it means a lot to me." He said softly and smiled at his parents. 

After talking for a while and after eating, Remus and Sirius left Harry to get some rest. "Love you." Remus called out as he was leaving. 

"Love you, pup. Get some rest. We'll be in our rooms if you need anything." 

"Love the both of you." Harry called out and snuggled into bed. He couldn't wait until he was strong enough to go and find his mates. He never thought that he would have any. He saw how his parents were and he wanted that. He wanted someone who would always be by his side and help him get through life. Now he was going to have it and no one was going to get in his way. 

 

*******************************************************

 

Two weeks and four days earlier

 

Rick was patrolling the prison with Daryl, making sure that there weren't any walkers in sight. It seemed lately that Daryl was helping him out more than Shane and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Him and Shane were supposed to be a team but it seem as of late, that wasn't happening. Shane seemed to spend more time with Lori than with anyone else. He didn't know what to think of that but surprisingly, it didn't bother him. Him and Daryl were growing more and more closer and people were starting to take notice. He stopped looking to Shane and started looking more to the man waking beside him. 

He was lost in thought when he heard a gasp beside him. He even tried to hold in his gasp when he felt a wave of power wash over him. He didn't know how to explain what exactly that feeling was but it definitely was something powerful. 

"What the fuck was that?" Daryl asked harshly and looked over at Rick, wondering what that was. 

"I have no clue. That was, that was an odd feeling." Rick shuddered and walked along the back of the prison. 

"I feel like my whole body is humming. My fingers and toes are tingling." 

"Mine are, too. I can't describe what I'm feeling but it seems like I don't have to." Rick stopped by the fence and looked at the man beside him. Daryl really was an attractive man. He never thought about someone's gender before but he never really had to after he was married. Daryl had a rough look to him but that's what drew him in. 

"I wonder if anyone else felt that. We'll have to ask them." Daryl said as they made their way back into the prison. 

The first people that they encountered were Glenn and Maggie. Rick was the first to speak. 

"Did you guys feel anything odd happen about 5 minutes ago?" He asked and looked at the couple. 

"No, we didn't feel anything. Why? What did you two feel?" Maggie asked and looked at their leader. 

"It was nothing. Forget I said anything." He said with a smile and walked off with Daryl to the mess hall. 

"I guess it was just us. I don't know what happened but I'm still tingling."

"I am, too. We'll say something if it doesn't go away by tonight." Rick said. 

"Sounds good. I'm going to get Merle and go hunting for supper." Daryl said and moved his crossbow to his back and walked off to find his brother. 

All Rick could do was stand there and watch the man walk away. He finally shrugged and went off to find his wife, daughter and son.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally found his mates.

It took a lot longer for Harry to get his strength back and even longer to learn what he needed to in order for his parents to let him leave the safety of the wizarding world. Six months to be exact. He hated waiting, his mates needed him. He would know if something happened to them, so at least there was that. He spent several hours every day just learning how to defend himself. His uncle had pointed out that it wasn't the dead that he needed to be concerned about, but the living. 

"You're a very handsome young man, Harry. We're now in a world that has no rules. People will be bigger than you and stronger than you and none of us want anything to happen to you." Severus said softly, trying to get his nephew to understand. 

"I know, I understand. I feel them, though. I feel their stress and their worries and their pains. I know that I'm not ready to leave yet but I still want to go there and protect them and theirs." He looked at his uncle and chewed on his bottom lip. 

"You'll get to them, I promise. We almost have everything that you need. Mrs. Weasley has made food for you to take. I think she said it was enough for almost a year and it's for more than one person. We want you prepared. Your fathers won't let you out of here without everything that you need. "

"Cub, we have enough potions for you to last you five years. You have guns, knives, swords, you even have the two way mirror to communicate with us. We are only asking for you to stay a few more days and get a lot of sleep. Please." Remus said softly and looked at his son. 

Harry could see the worry in his father's and his uncle's eyes. "Okay." He said slowly then sighed. "I'll stay a few more days and I will make sure that I am well rested. My pack is already all set and my trunks all are packed, too. The only thing left is to catch up with some sleep, I guess." 

"How many trunks are you taking?" Seamus asked as he leaned back into the couch.

"I have eight trunks, plus my pack that I'll be carrying. The pack will keep the magical box that I made, along with the two way mirror and it will have some food in it, too. Also, my firebolt, some clothes, water, and weapons. I'm taking a sword and it's going to be across my back. I'll have daggers with me, too. I'm worried about using a gun because of how loud it is and I don't want to draw attention to myself, especially from the living."

"Pup, you know that Severus was just reminding you of the muggles. He didn't want to scare you. He just wanted you to be aware." Sirius started.

"I get it. And I appreciate him telling me. It's a little scary, since I'm going to be alone until I find them." Harry shrugged and looked at his father. 

"Harry, how about you go and enjoy some dinner in the Great Hall with your friends. Try and relax. Everything is ready for when you leave." Remus suggested and looked at Sirius and Severus, who both gave Harry encouraging nods. 

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." He said and gave them a slight wave as he went off with Seamus, Dean, Neville and Luna. 

 

***************************************

 

The next few days flew by rather quickly but still not fast enough for Harry's liking. He got enough sleep to last him a week and he was actually feeling a lot better. He didn't notice how tired he was but he was finally well rested. It was 8 in the morning and he was waiting for all of his friends and family to gather to see him off. It seemed like the whole school was there to see him off. Mrs. Weasley was sniffling, as was a few of his professors. His papa looked like he was going to burst out crying any second. 

"Papa, I'm going to be just fine. I promise. I'll talk to you every day and I'll make sure that I'm safe. I may even be bringing others back with me. Just be prepared. Cause I have no idea if they have families and I won't be leaving them there." Harry went over to Sirius and gave him a hug. "Watch out for everyone, okay? Dad and uncle need you to be strong for them." He whispered in Sirius' ear. 

Sirius nodded and tightened his grip on his son. "I will, I promise. When you find them, they better take care of you, otherwise they'll have to deal with Severus. I don't think that they will like to become potion ingredients." He teased softly and pressed a kiss against Harry's forehead. "Be safe. Your dad and I need you to come back in one piece." He said softly. 

"I will. You'll always know where I'm at, remember? Draco and Hermione made that map so you could always see where I'm at. Relax. I'll be back before you know it." Harry told him, trying to reassure him. 

After he said his goodbyes to everyone, Harry checked his pockets to make sure that he had everything. He grabbed the porkey, which was a silver dollar coin and held it tight in his hand. He waved at his friends and family before whispering, "Georgia Peach." He felt a tug at his navel and he was finally off to find his mates.

Harry landed in the middle of a grassy field and when he landed, he landed with a loud thud. "Bloody hell." He mumbled and groaned when he hit the hard earth. Why couldn't he land somewhere soft and fluffy, like a pillow factory. 

Harry got up off of the ground after a few minutes of trying to catch his breath. He quickly reached into his pack and grabbed the journal that he could send quick notes to his family and quickly wrote that he was there and he was fine and that he would contact them again later by the mirror. He began to look around and sighed in relief that there weren't any of the dead around. He couldn't wait until he grabbed his mates and got back home. This wasn't his fight anymore, he did everything that he could have done already and now it was the adults turn to figure it out. 

"Here we go." He mumbled quietly and grabbed his map out of his back pocket and headed towards the way his mates were. It looked like he had several days of walking ahead of him. Maybe he could have them shrink a motorcycle for him to ride here, but then again, maybe not. He didn't know how to drive and he doubt his parents would let him risk crashing and getting injured. 

It was too quiet for his liking. He didn't even hear the biters walking around and that made him nervous. He sighed and kept on walking. Soon, night started to fall and he realized that he needed to find shelter. He packed a tent to set up, thankfully. He really had to think Luna for reminding him to take it. He walked for another 3 hours before he found a spot that he felt that was safe enough to set up camp. 

He found a nice spot that was surrounded by big trees, it looked like it would hide his tent. He went into his pack and grabbed the tent and unshrunk it. He put it down on the ground and made sure that it wouldn't be blown away and made sure that it was secure. It was one of the smaller tents but it would fit him just fine. He unzipped the opening and hunched down and entered the tent. He stood up straight and looked around, his jaw hanging open slightly. "Holy fuck." He muttered to himself then broke out into a wide grin. "I love magic." The tent, as it turned out, was a magical one, like the one that he stayed in with the Weasley's at the World Cup. The inside of the tent was bigger than the common room in his dorm. It had a few couches in it along with a few chairs, all black leather. There was also a large fire place there and it was already lit and going, keeping the tent warm. The fireplace was also a floo. Thank Merlin for that. When he found his mates, he would have to make sure that the tent was up and ready. He walked into the living room and grinned, still looking around. On all of the little tables, there were pictures of his friends and family. They made it feel like home. 

He walked towards the kitchen and bit his lip. It was a large kitchen, with a stove, a microwave, several ovens, a very large fridge and a huge freezer. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen and the counter tops were a black, white, and grey marble counter tops. His parents went all out for him. There was even a room to dine in. Once he finished looking around the first floor, which had four large bedrooms down there, with king sized beds and bathrooms for each bedroom, he found the stairs that went up to the top floor. The second floor had eight bedrooms in it, slightly bigger than the ones down on the first floor. All of the rooms had the same and were the same color. Each bedroom had a king sized bed with plush blankets and many pillows. The walls were a light grey and earthy brown tones. Each room also had its own master sized bathrooms, with a full bath and a large shower. Once he finished looking at each bedroom, he finally went to find his own. He went up the stairs to the last floor and grunted quietly. He went to each bedroom and counted, there were fifteen bedrooms on the last floor, well sixteen if you counted his room. He walked down to the room that he knew was his by the color of the door. The door was a maroon color. When he opened the door, he let out an odd giggle. The room was huge. It had a bed that looked like it was two king sized beds put together. The bedding was a grey and maroon color and it had about 10 throw pillows on it and 6 sleeping pillows on it. There was also a small fire place off towards the bathroom. Around the fireplace was a small sitting area with a few chairs and one rocking chair. Ah, how well his parents knew him. He loved to rock, it soothed him. 

Harry walked into the bathroom and smiled to himself. There were 4 beautiful sinks and a large bath tub that could hold 10 people, easily. The shower looked like it could hold just as many, if not more. What were his parents thinking? Did they think that he was going to have an orgy in the bath then move to the shower? He let out a soft chuckle and waked back into the bedroom. He put his things down and undressed to shower.

Once he was freshly showered and in pajamas, he grabbed the two way mirror and sat down in his dark grey cloth rocking chair. It even smelled like home. He wasn't even gone a full day and he already missed his bed and his parents. Once he got settled in the chair, he brought the mirror to his face and began calling Sirius. 

"Sirius Black." He called out and waited for his father to answer. 

When Sirius' face came into view, he grinned wide. "Pup!" He exclaimed happily. 

"Hi papa. I'm all settled here. I just showered and I'm getting ready for bed. It's almost midnight here." Harry said and started rocking slowly, looking at his dad. 

"Good. We were worried. How long do you think it will take you to reach them?" Sirius asked and leaned back so Remus could see their son. "Hi cub." 

"Hi dad." He grinned at his dad. He started to feel better now that he saw his parents. "Probably a few days. I made it pretty far on foot today, much further than I thought that I would. At first I thought it would be close to a week but now it looks like I'll be there in about five days." Harry said. "Oh, quick question. Why so may rooms? And why such a big kitchen? It's bloody huge."

"Well, we had it made with the best things that we could find. All of the couches and most of the chairs are leather. We wanted you to be comfortable. And we had so many rooms put it because we weren't sure how many people you'd find with your mates and I know that you wouldn't leave them to fend for themselves, so the ones that you trust, they'll be allowed in the tent. You'll have to key them in. Only you, me, your dad, your uncle and a few of your friends are keyed in. Otherwise, they won't be able to get in. It's also protected from the biters. You can put wards around the area, too. If you wanna plant things and make a little garden for yourself. And no one who means you or your mates harm will be allowed in, even if you've keyed them into the wards of the tent. No one can damage the tent or any areas around it, either. It's almost as safe of the school. Though, in some ways, it's safer. We didn't want to take any kind of chances with you." Remus said and leaned against his husband.

It took Harry a few moments to collect himself before he spoke again. "Thank you, so much. I would have never thought about doing any of that. I would have been happy just to stay in a small tent. You've done so much for me, just to go get my mates." He got a little choked up at that. He wanted nothing more than to just hug his dads and feel safe with them. 

"Don't need to thank us, pup. You're our little boy, you've been ours since you were born, even though we had to share with Lily and James." Sirius teased. 

"Sweetheart, it's late. Go get some sleep. You're safe. Nothing can get to you, nothing can enter your tent. You'll know if there are biters or muggles around. You'll even know if another creature or anyone magical is around. Once you've found your mates, we will floo over and help with any injuries. Tomorrow night, we'll floo over, too. We'll make you some dinner. Or Molly will." Remus chuckled to himself, knowing that Molly will be coming with them to make sure that Harry was doing okay. Him and Sirius were grateful for her because she gave Harry the mother that he needed. She helped him when him and Sirius couldn't. 

Harry let out a soft yawn and nodded. "Okay dad, papa. Do you think that she would make fish and chips for me? And a pumpkin tart?" He asked hopefully.

Sirius barked out a laugh and nodded. "You know she will, pup. She'll make you anything that you want." He said softly. Everyone knew that every though Harry wasn't Molly's child, he was her favorite, he even beat out Ginny. Molly doted on Harry more than she did her own children. It tickled him and Remus to no end. Harry acted like he didn't like it but everyone knew that he loved it. 

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. I'll write in the journal as I'm walking. I'll keep you guys up to date. Tell everyone that I miss and love them." He said. "Make sure uncle Sev knows that I miss him! And that I found some potion ingredients for him. They cost a lot and are rare there so I got a lot for him."

"We will. We'll talk to you soon. Get some sleep." Sirius said and said goodbye to their son. 

Harry put the two way mirror away and got ready for bed. Once everything was put away, he went over to the bed and crawled into it, letting out a low moan. "Oh yesssss." He hissed slightly and snuggled deeper into the bed. It was exactly like his one at home. 

The only light left in the room was the moon light. The only noise was crickets chirping. Harry fell asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow. 

 

************************************

 

Rick was walking around the court yard that was next to the prison with Lori, Daryl, Shane, Carol, Glenn and Maggie. The work was done for the day and they had just eaten dinner. Everyone was relaxing. It wasn't too often that they got to relax, so they were happy that they could. It was starting to cool off, which made them happy but at the same time, it worried them. Winter was coming soon and they didn't have any clothes to keep them warm. He was worried for the children. 

"Rick, we're going to have to start hunting further out. We can't keep hunting around here, otherwise we'll deplete the wild life population. We need to at least hunt close to 5 miles out, if not further." Daryl said and looked over at his friend.

He sighed and nodded. "I know. I've been thinking about it. It has me worried because I don't want to leave the place with a few good fighters." 

"Me either but we'll have to." Daryl started to add more when he heard Carl holler for his dad. Rick shot straight up and rushed over to where his son was, with everyone following behind him. As he got closer to his son, he felt that tingle in his bones, he felt it all the way from the top of his head, all the way to his toes. He didn't even notice that there was someone standing by the fence that was around the prison. When he walked up to his son, he let out a quiet grunt. In front of him was standing a young man, with shaggy raven hair. The young man seemed to be a teenager but he wasn't sure how old he was. The teen appeared to be very clean, which surprised him because no one was clean these days. When the young man looked straight into his eyes, it was like his world had stopped. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. If his heart could have stopped beating just for looking at a person, his would have. 

"Thank Merlin, I've finally found you. 6 days looking and I can't believe that I've finally found you." The young man said quietly but Rick could tell that he wasn't from here because of his accent. He sounded like he was from England.

The teen shook his head slightly and gave Rick a blinding smile. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter-Black." He said and reached out and shook Rick's hand. 

Once their hands touched, Rick was a goner. He would follow this kid where ever he wanted to go. At that moment, he knew that he would die for this young man. Harry. He would love and protect and care for him until the day he died. 

Rick didn't know it yet, but his life just finally started.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets settled at the prison

Harry looked at the group that was now gathering at the fence that he was standing at. He was honestly waiting for them to say something but all they seemed to be doing was looking at him. He was sure that it was because of the man who's hand he just shook. That man was his mate. He looked a little bit younger than his parents but he wasn't sure. When their hands touched, Harry felt like he was coming home. The center of his chest was feeling nice and warm and his whole body was humming. He felt like he could do anything but the bond knew that there was another person he had yet to meet. Harry stared at the older male and tried to control his emotions, especially control the heat that started to spread up his neck to his cheeks. His mate was a very attractive man. He was a bit scruffy and unclean, but most people were these days. It didn't bother him, though. It actually made him hotter. The man was tall, he looked to be around 6'2. Harry did love tall men but in reality, what man wasn't taller than him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear that someone was talking to him. 

"-your name again?" An older man asked, he looked to be around his mate's age and he had a shaved head and a nose that looked like it had been broken one too many times. He didn't like the vibe that the man gave off and made a mental note to never let himself be alone with the man and to not trust his back to him. 

"Sorry, my name is Harry Potter-Black." He gave them all a sweet smile. He wanted them to be at ease with him there. The only people who would be in danger of him would be anyone who tried to hurt his mates or hurt him. 

"We'll Harry, I'm Rick Grimes, this here is Shane, Carol, my wife Lori," at hearing that, Harry's heart clenched at his mate having a wife. It shouldn't shock him but it did, "there is Glenn, Maggie, and Hershel. There are others but they're off doing their own things right now. And that man right there," he pointed at Daryl, "is Daryl Dixon. He has a brother, Merle, but he's inside the prison doing his own thing." 

When his eyes landed on Daryl, he felt like he was completely whole for the first time in his life. The man was just as handsome as Rick, if not a little more roughed up. Shaking his head slightly, he held out his hand to Daryl and flashed him a smile. "Nice to meet you, Daryl." He said softly. 

Daryl shook his hand slowly and it seemed like Daryl didn't want to let go of his hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Harry." Daryl said gruffly. 

Harry just beamed at hearing his name leaving his mate's lips. He couldn't wait until both of them were moaning his name. That thought made a shiver run down his spine. 

"Wait a minute, why are we just letting him in? Look at him, look how big that sword is. He could slit all of our throats in our sleep." Shane butted in.

Rick just shook his head at his once partners objections. "Harry, how old are you?" He asked curiously 

"I just turned 16. And no, I won't sit your throats in your sleep. Jeez, why would you think like that?" He asked and rolled his eyes. Oh yes, he would definitely have to keep his eyes on this one. "Also, I won't be staying long. I have a tent. I'd actually feel much more comfortable sleeping in it than being in an open place with a bunch of strangers. I can set it up out here and I'll be gone in a few days." He suggested and looked the man in the eyes. He was tempted to look into the mans mind and find out what kind of things that he was hiding. 

"You are more than welcome to sleep in the prison but since you said that you would feel better sleeping out here in your tent, you can. We have some food that you could-" 

"Don't be letting him eat our food! Let him hunt his own!" Lori interrupted her husband, an ugly frown marring her face. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. How incredibly selfish of this woman. "Don't worry about it, I have my own food. But thank you Rick, for being so nice and for offering me food." He ignored Lori's comment.

Rick couldn't believe how his wife was acting. Here was this teenager, who was only a few years older than his Carl and his wife didn't want to give him any food. And he could tell by just looking at Shane that he agreed with her, while the others looked appalled at her comment. "You can put your tent where ever you feel comfortable with. I'll introduce you to others later, just get yourself settled."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Harry said and glanced over at Daryl, who still hadn't stopped staring at him. "Let me get set up and I'll help you with anything that you need." He said softly. 

Rick just nodded at that and left Harry to set up his tent. 

 

*********************************************

 

Harry finished setting up his tent and also set up a small fence of glass bottles that went around his tent and would make noise to let him know if someone was trying to get to his tent. He sighed and stood up then looked around, noticing that people were looking at him. Mainly Shane and Lori. He just winked at them and chuckled under his breath before he entered his tent. Once he was inside, he zipped it up and put a locking charm on it so that no one would be able to get inside. He dropped his bag on the sofa and went into the kitchen and grabbed him a bottle a water and made a sandwich. He walked back over to the sitting room and sat down on the couch.

This was going to be harder than he thought. Though, he had a feeling that it wouldn't take too much to get on Rick and Daryl's good side. His wife and that Shane guy gave off a vibe that they were doing something together that they shouldn't. 

He grabbed the two way mirror from his bag and began to call his father. "Sirius Black." He waited for the familiar face to come up. 

"Pup! We are so very happy to see you." Sirius said. 

Harry frowned slightly and sat up a bit more. "Who all is there? Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly. 

"Everything is okay now, but I don't want you to panic." Remus came into view and looked his son in the eyes, trying to keep him from panicking. 

"Tell me, please." He whispered and grabbed a pillow to hold to his chest. 

"There was an accident in the potions lab. Severus was injured but he's fine now. No one else was seriously injured or killed." Remus said softly. 

Harry sighed in relief before he nodded to his parents. "Make sure he mirror calls me later. I want to see for myself that he's okay." 

Remus smiled and nodded. "I'll let him know. How is everything going there? Did you make it to them?" 

He frowned again and shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, I made it there. They're at a prison. They have a lot of people with them. People they probably aren't going to leave behind." He grumbled. "There is this one guy, I don't like the vibe that I'm getting from him. He's dangerous. And he already doesn't like me. He didn't want to let me in because he thinks that I will slit their throats while they are sleeping." He rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the situation. "I put my tent up outside of the prison walls, in the court yard. I don't feel safe to bunk in there with the lot of them." 

Sirius noticed the slight tone in his son's voice and that put him on high alert. "What's wrong?" 

"One of my mates, his name is Rick Grimes. He's married. I think he has kids, too." He looked down at his lap in shame. He really didn't want to break up a marriage, even if it was on its way to crumbling. 

"Pup, it's okay to feel what you're feeling. I know it hurts, knowing that he's married. What about the other one?" 

"He's not married but I'm unsure if he is unattached. I-I shook their hands and the moment that we touched, it was like, it was like-," he couldn't even find words that describe how wonderful it felt. 

Sirius chuckled, knowing exactly how that felt. 

"Does that feeling ever change? Is it just a one time feeling or will I always feel like that?" He asked. 

"Always feels that way. It doesn't matter how long you've been together, it will always feel that way." Remus replied and reached down to take his mate's hand. 

Sirius agreed with Remus. "It doesn't matter that he's a creature and I'm not. I feel that pull every single second that he's not with me, and every time we touch, it feels like the first time we touched." He said, remembering when they first shook hands. 

"Thanks dad, papa." Harry said.

"So! Tell us about your mates." Remus leaned against his husband's shoulder.

"Well, they are so handsome. Very rough and rugged. They're older than me." He said the last part quietly. "Rick Grimes, he has brown hair and he's tall. He's around 6'2 and my other mate, Daryl Dixon, he looks about 6'3. They're just so good looking." He said with a happy sigh. 

Sirius narrowed his eyes when he heard that they were older than his pup. "How much older?" He asked quietly. 

Harry really didn't want to tell his parents, but he knew he had to and he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. He knew that if they were just a few years older than him, it would be fine, but since they weren't, he knew that both of his parents would have a harder time accepting it. "Well. They're probably a few years younger than you two." He mumbled. 

"Harry, you are 16 years old! They are grown adults, one who seems to have a child." Sirius started but then was cut off by Harry.

"I know but I can't help who I'm mated to! I don't want you two not liking them only because of their age." Harry bit his bottom lip. 

Remus took a deep breath then put a hand on Sirius' back, trying to calm him. "Padfoot, he's right. He didn't choose his mates and he didn't make them the ages that they are." He turned his attention back to their son. "It's okay, son. We promise it's fine. Your papa is just shocked. We can't wait to meet them." He said, trying his hardest to reassure Harry. Their boy had enough to worry about without them harping on Harry's mates ages. 

"Thank you, dad. Look, pa, it's going to be just fine. Once I tell them and explain things to them then I'll have you two meet them before we come back." He said softly to his parents. He wanted his parents to approve of his mates so very bad. "You guys, I've got to go. I'm going to see if there is anything that I can do to help them." He waved them goodbye before he put away the mirror. 

"Well, here we go." He said with a sigh and exited the tent, making sure as he left that he put a locking charm on it and an alert charm to let him know if anyone tried to touch the tent. 

 

*********************************

 

Harry walked over to where Rick and Daryl were and became very happy once he noticed that they were alone. He walked up beside them and waited for them to acknowledge that he was there. They were talking so he didn't want to interrupt them. 

"Hi there, Harry." Rick said and gave a nod to the boy. 

"Hey. Is there anything that you two need help with? You guys have let me camp out inside of the fence and I appreciate it. You didn't make me camp outside the fence, which I'm forever grateful for." He said and looked at his mates. All he wanted to do was to kiss them both silly. He wondered what it felt like to kiss them. Hell, he wondered what it felt like to kiss anyone. He didn't start thinking about boys or girls until recently. He had a feeling that the mate bond played into it, since both of his mates were already born and because they were both around his parents age. 

Daryl looked at the young boy and let a small smile appear on his lips. He had to admit, this boy was very handsome. He had bright green eyes, a clear, smooth, lightly tanned complexion and he had shaggy, almost black hair. He looked to be very fit. "No, we're all set. We've hunted for the day and we've done our walk thru already for the night. We don't have anyone who looks out during the night anymore, so we all sleep." 

Harry gave a slight frown at that. That really wasn't safe. He knew that once they went to bed that he would put up wards. "If you're sure. But in the morning, give a shout and I'll come and help you guys." He said. 

Rick and Daryl just nodded. 

Not too long after Harry talked to them, everyone decided to head to bed. It was only 7 in the evening but that didn't matter. Once Harry was sure that everyone was safely inside the prison, he cast the wards up. He didn't want to take any chances so he made sure that he could feel if it were just biters or if there were muggles. 

After he was done, he went inside his tent and zipped it up for the night. Once he ate dinner and showered, he crawled into bed and smiled to himself. He was with his mates and they were safe. He didn't have to worry about them anymore. 

He closed his eyes and finally fell asleep, his mates faces were the last things that he saw before he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks has passed since Harry found the his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being gone for so long. I haven't had a laptop and everything has been done by touch screen from an ipad. I will be going back and fixing my mistakes in a few chapters. Thank you for those who have been patient with me. I'm gonna post a few chapters this week since now that I have a laptop, it will be much easier. 
> 
> Please let me know if you seen any big mistakes. Point them out, don't be shy about it. Just be polite and understand that I'm doing this because I want to, not because I have to. 
> 
> Thank you!

Harry awoke with a big smile on his face. It had been a great few days since he arrived. He spent a lot of time with his mates, helping them wherever he could. The only problem he had was Lori; well, Lori and Shane. The way Shane was always looking at him gave him the willies. He needed to talk to his family about it. He didn’t want to get into a situation where he would have to reveal everything before he was ready. He was so happy to be learning things about his mates. He knew that Daryl’s favorite color is grey and that he liked ice cream with nuts on it the top and he learned that Rick’s favorite color was silver and his favorite kind of pie was apple. He couldn’t wait to cook for his mates. He just had to tell his mates about his life, about who he was. 

Sighing, Harry climbed out of his bed and walked into his bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. He really needed to get ready for the day. Once he was done, he went downstairs to the kitchen and made himself some tea and some eggs and toast for breakfast. He knew that he had to “find his own food” because Shane was a jackass and wouldn’t budge. It was as If he was hiding it from Harry. Everyone else tried to get the man to see reason but Harry didn’t care. The man was an asshole and he would not be taking him or queen bitch Lori back with him. He couldn’t stand selfish people like them. They were backstabbers and he knew that if Shane got the chance, he would literally stab Harry in the back. He stuck close to his mates during the day and helped them whenever they needed him. He even took to watching Carl and Judith, Rick’s kids. He adored Judith, it made him excited to have his own kids. 

Harry finished up breakfast and cleared his things before he went outside to greet everyone. The moment he stepped out of the tent, Daryl and Rick were already saying hello. 

“Good morning, Harry. How did you sleep last night? I hope that you didn’t get too chilly. I’ll see if we have any extra blankets for you to use.” Rick said and smiled at the boy. 

Harry shook his head and grinned. “I slept like a rock. And no worries about getting me another blanket, I have plenty to keep myself warm. I hope everyone here kept warm last night. It was a chilly one.” He said softly. 

Rick smiled and shook his head. “We kept warm. When it gets too cold, we will start to sleep in the same bed with others to make sure no one freezes.” Harry frowned at that. He didn’t like that his mate was still with Lori, who was still shagging Shane. Utter madness, utter madness. Even Daryl was still sweet on Carol, though he couldn’t fault his mates, if he were to be honest. Neither of them knew that he was their other half but it still hurt him to see them with their significant others. He would have to tell them soon, especially since the three were growing close. 

As the week went on, Harry started to grow very nervous. The looks that Shane was giving him had seriously gotten to him. He felt as if he needed to look over his shoulder every second that he wasn’t in his tent. The guy looked like he wanted to kill him but he had seen the lust in the man’s eyes and he did not like the feeling that it gave him. He was completely “pure”. He hadn’t even been kissed before. The only kisses and hugs he got were from his friends and family. He also noticed that when he talked about home and his parents, Lori would get this disgusted look. She was clearly a homophobic asshole. Ever since he got there, she clung to Rick like glue, which seemed odd to Rick. 

Harry was busy looking through a book that Sirius had sent him when he heard his name called. 

“Harry! Can you come out here, please? We seem to have a bit of an issue.” Rick called out. 

Harry frowned and put the book down and walked out of the tent, zipping it up and went out to join the rest. He tilted his head to the side when he saw that everyone had gathered around. Huh. That was odd. He shrugged and walked over to Rick and Daryl. “What’s up, boss?” He asked teasingly. 

Daryl looked at Harry and gave him a soft smile before turning back to the group with a scowl on his face. “It seems like Shane is trying to turn everyone against you. He doesn’t like you. He doesn’t think that you do anything to help contribute.” He scoffed. 

“It’s true! He never helps, he sticks to Daryl and Rick all of the time. He doesn’t interact with anyone. I saw we kick him out and let him fend for himself.” Shane said and looked at Lori who was agreeing with him. 

Harry clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. He felt the magic starting to flicker around him. The wind picked up and he could feel his magic rippling along his skin, wanting to lash out at the people whom he thought dangerous. “Excuse you?” He growled out, his emerald eyes flashing a bright dangerous glow. “I don’t help out? How in the bloody fuck would you know? You don’t do jack shit here, you bloody wanker! I have helped wash clothes, I have helped prepare dinner, the dinner that you eat and do not want to share because you deem me dangerous and you don’t think that I have earned the right to eat. I also help clean the dead animals so that you all can eat!” He tried to keep from screaming at them. Bloody hell, these people are idiots. It’s no wonder that nature is trying to cleanse itself from idiots. “I do every single fucking job that anyone has asked me to. Just because you aren’t around,” he sneered then smirked. “You don’t notice. Maybe if you would get your damn cock out of Lori here, maybe, just maybe, the blood will return to your brain so that you can actually think instead of doing stuff to please this slag here.” He was honestly getting tired of these people. He was starting to think that maybe he’d just take the kids and the younger adults and teens with him along with his mates and leave the others here by themselves. It’s clear to him that they’re a selfish bunch and that they didn’t appreciate what he did for them. 

Shane and Lori started sputtering and tried to make everything okay. They didn’t want anyone to know that they were having sex behind her husband’s back. “We haven’t done any of the sort. How would you know what we do? You’re just a lazy liar.” Shane shot back.

“Holy crap, you’re seriously an idiot. I thought that you were stupid but I didn’t take you for this much stupidity. She’s pregnant. And I can almost bet you that it isn’t Rick’s.” Harry said in a sing song kind of voice. He was over these two. And none of the others even voiced that they had seen him helping out. “I can’t do this anymore. You people are a bunch of ungrateful cunts. The lot of you. I have helped you people and you just let them say that I haven’t. It ends now.” He turned to his stunned mates and tilted his head to the side. “I need to speak with you two. The rest of you, bugger off.” He said and reached down and grabbed Daryl and Rick’s hands and walked off to his tent with them in tow. He was finally going to tell them what he was and who he was and who they were to him. He really hoped that they listed first before saying anything and he really hoped that they wouldn’t reject him. That would literally kill him. He just prayed to whatever greater beings that this talk went well. 

He unzipped the tent and held it open for the two. The just stared at him and wondered how all three of them were going to fit in there. “I have a secret to tell you. Please listen first.” He said shyly and walked into the tent. He held opened the flap and had them follow. “Welcome to my home.” He said softly as their jaws dropped. Inside was something that they never thought that they would see again. They had no idea what they were seeing. How was this possible? It looked like the downstairs floor of a home. 

“What are you?” Daryl and Rick asked at the same time, they were in total amazement.

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked at the two before he took a deep breath. “I’m a wizard.” He said quietly but the two could still hear him.


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

I know I’ve been gone for a long ass time but I am back. I’m working on new things BUT will continue what I have. I’ve created an Instagram @fanficsbymaddie  
I literally just made it. Only 3 posts.   
It’s been a hell of a year. I’ve almost died a few times because I haven’t been taking care of myself. REMEMBER! When something doesn’t feel right, go to the doctor, don’t wait until you’re literally at deaths door to go get help.   
I’m also looking for a good writer to switch long multi chapter stories with. I do a chapter of a character you’d like to see together and I’ll do the same. It came out of not being able to find ones I like.   
New fics I’m working on now: HP/Tony Stark   
Wyatt Halliwell/Hp  
Chris Halloween/Hp  
Doing more walking dead, added with Shane, cause I’ve omoy found one and I want more.  
More of the vampire diaries,  
One with multi mates and a massive showdown   
Supernatural ones.   
And my original ones, too.   
Please be patient. Half the time in on my phone/iPad and I hate it and there will be spelling/grammar mistakes, please be nice and correct it. Like I said, nicely.   
Stuff will be posted by the end of the week, this coming Saturday or Sunday. 

Thank you to those whom have stuck by. I appreciate it.

 

~Maddiemichelle

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If you want something in the fic, I'll see if I can fit it in. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to try and post every week. Sometimes I'll post more than once a week, though. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own anything from Harry Potter, that goes to the lovely Jk Rowling. I also do not own TWD


End file.
